


our constellations

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Sebastian comes home from the grocery store and finds that Nick has a little surprise planned for them that evening.





	our constellations

‘I’m ho-ome,’ Sebastian calls, a sing-song note to his voice. He kicks the door closed as a voice answers from the other room:

‘In here!’

He finds Nick hunched over some case files on the kitchen table. The Grimm looks up as Sebastian enters, and smiles, getting up to help sort through the bags of fresh groceries his boyfriend is carrying. They start to put things away, working together in companionable silence. Then, after sticking his head almost completely inside one of the bags to chase an onion, Nick frowns as though he’s remembering something.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow playfully. ‘Klaustreich got your tongue?’

That comment earns him a gentle nudge, and Nick keeps him waiting just a little longer by taking his time putting the onion away.

‘So,’ the Grimm says at last, voice slow and thoughtful. ‘Want to come and see something special tonight?’

Sebastian’s frown betrays his surprise. They’ve had plenty of dates before, but this feels different, like when Nick tells him about Wesen things. (And God knows they have those talks often enough. Wesen are cool and all, but it gets annoying when Nick can be called out at all hours of the night by his friends in the Wesen council, or Rosalee, or Monroe…)

‘Gotta tell me more than that, Nick.’ Never let it be said that Sebastian Smythe doesn’t recover quickly. However that might be taken. ’I might think you mean your dick.’

Nick lets out a short bark of laughter, shaking his head. Really, he should have predicted that. He knows his boyfriend too well by now. ‘Try going stargazing. There’s a meteor shower tonight, and word is it’s going to be something to remember.’

Stargazing is a new one for them. Still, Sebastian finds himself nodding. It’s one of those niche little things that *of course* Nick would be into, even if he doesn’t seem like the type at first. Why not? They have a free night - unless something unspeakably urgent comes up at the police station or the spice shop.

‘Got a place picked out?’

Nick nods, gesturing toward the east. ‘There’s a park on the edge of town. Fairview. You remember it? There was a rogue blutbad in the area causing trouble.’

‘That was a nice park,’ Sebastian admits, visibly warming to the idea. Spending some time laid out on a blanket sipping hot chocolate, under the night sky? Not a bad choice for a date. He leans in to kiss Nick, then finishes putting away the last of the groceries. A nice date, but he can’t help wondering about where this came from. Is this really just a whim? An _oh, it’s going to be fun, so we might as well_ kind of suggestion?

A quiet sound - Nick clearing his throat - makes Sebastian realize that he’s been standing in the fridge door for a minute, doing nothing.

Oops.

‘Sorry, handsome,’ he jokes. ‘Time to make lunch?’

OoOoOoO

The sky is a deep purple-blue when they make it out to Fairview. Nick pulls into the park’s modest parking lot, gravel crunching under the tires, and turns off the car. Time to lay out their blanket and settle in for a while.

‘Looks nice when you can see it.’

A wry smile from Nick: ‘And when there aren’t two blutbaden fighting it out.’

‘When you put it that way,’ Sebastian drawls. Once his Grimm has laid the blanket out on the short, springy grass, they sit down. Sitting makes it easier to open the bag full of thermoses, snacks, and other picnic foods that Sebastian had been carrying over his shoulder. ‘Let’s see. You want the hot chocolate, or the hot chocolate?’

‘How many of those did we make?’

‘About… six.’

‘That might have been too much.’

Their laughter echoes among the trees to either side. Somehow, despite the emptiness around them, it doesn’t feel hollow or lonely.

OoOoOoO

Once they’ve sobered, Sebastian decides to come out with it. He’s curious, damn it. ‘So, you take up stargazing when I wasn’t looking?’ With any luck, the question won’t come off as too blunt.

He needn’t have worried, apparently. Nick lays back with his knees bent and hands behind his neck, pillowing his head. The Grimm’s dark clothes blend in; he would be hard to see in such dim light, if Sebastian didn’t have fairly good eyesight and already _know_ where he is. Human brains are good at filling in details from memory - he can picture Nick’s thoughtful expression perfectly.

Then Sebastian feels a warm hand creep into his.

‘Nick?’

The hand squeezes. ‘Right here. Don’t worry.’ In other words, _everything’s okay_.

That gives Sebastian the confidence to stretch out next to Nick. Tense muscles _pop_ in his back, releasing tension he hadn’t even noticed until it left them.

It’s another minute, filled with quiet birdsong and the chirp of crickets, before the conversation continues. What just happened only made it clearer that there’s a deeper meaning to what they’re doing. One that Sebastian needs to know. He turns his head, finds it nestled comfortably against Nick’s shoulder.

He doesn’t know how to articulate the warmth that fills him with. Instead, he settles for asking, ‘What are we doing?’

‘My Aunt Marie died in 2011. It’s been seven years tonight.’ The words are slow and measured, but no less pained. ‘I- I wanted to spend some time with you, away from everything. No cases, no Wesen. Just us.’

Sebastian looks up at the stars, trying to see the constellations, and finds with a jolt that he’s not actually very good at picking them out. Only the Big Dipper is familiar enough to identify among all the tiny points of light. The realization is a strange one, like a piece has been missing and he only just noticed its absence.

He’s under new stars.

‘Just us, huh? That’s how I like it.’

Sebastian feels his hand being lifted - Nick uses their joined hands to point out a section of the sky. _There’s something to see there?_

‘See those stars, right there? No, to your right more. That flattened-out diamond shape with a tail. Now you’ve got it.’ The smile in Nick’s voice is practically audible. ‘That’s the eagle Aquila, and it’s right next to a tiny kite. See that? That’s a dolphin. I don’t think you can see that one in Ohio.’

The Grimm just points out different stars for a while, from the constellations as a whole to the most famous stars themselves. Laid out on the blanket, warm and in total darkness, Sebastian is surprised to find his eyelids drooping pleasantly. He’s the one who has trouble sleeping most nights, and yet this is so comfortable and nice that he just doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to leave.

‘Nick… I’m gonna sleep…’

A quiet, contented sigh. ‘I think you’re on to something. I’m too tired to drive.’ Then, with some chagrin: ‘I get you nice and bored there? Sorry about that.’

In the process of repositioning himself so that Nick’s arm is draped around his shoulders, Sebastian almost forgets to pay attention. He isn’t sure that he caught everything that was said once he started listening again, either. The general meaning is clear enough, though, and he frowns as he snuggles into Nick’s familiar warmth and closes his eyes.

‘S’ good. Love you-’ His own yawn cuts him off, and the last thing he hears that night is quiet, fond laughter.

It doesn’t even occur to them until they wake up that there were no meteors. As he puts their things back into the car, Sebastian finds that he’s okay with that.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here after letting it languish on tumblr for ages. Hope people enjoy! I love you all!


End file.
